


Child's play

by fullmoontonightt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy gets turned into a kid, Canon Compliant, Clarke has a crush on Bellamy, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light-Hearted, Magic, One Shot, The 100 (TV) Season 1, not the best writing ever but it's kinda cute, oh oops they're cuddling !!, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoontonightt/pseuds/fullmoontonightt
Summary: “Do you think they are..?” Clarke begins her sentence without finishing it because it’s pretty clear that they are.All the delinquents in their camp have suddenly gone back to the age of three.--In which Bellamy has been turned into his three year old self and doesn't seem to want to leave Clarke alone.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Child's play

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this old WIP for a oneshot in my drive and was like omg !!! this is kind of cute, so I reworked it and decided to post it anyway, even if it's not my best work. Hope you still enjoy.

Clarke hasn’t been able to shake the feeling of uneasiness she’d gotten ever since they left the grounder camp. Not necessarily because of their meeting with the grounders, that had actually gone quite well. Clarke even believes that it could have been a great first step in the direction of an alliance. Or a trade coalition at least. 

Yet, somehow she feels as if something isn’t right. The meeting had gone surprisingly smooth and Clarke hadn’t really had much difficulty getting her points across. Now that she thinks about it, her ideas and proposals hadn’t really faced much resistance at all. Was Clarke being paranoid here or did that seem a little too easy? 

She looks at where Octavia is walking two feet alongside her, stepping roughly into the bed of leaves on the forest floor, and she doesn’t see a sign of worry in the other girl’s features. Maybe that’s just how grounder meetings went then, maybe they just didn’t speak up if they had any disagreements, maybe they discussed those in a later phase? 

Clarke shrugs as she dismissed her line of thoughts, yet the shrug isn’t able to make the eerie feeling that was creeping over her disappear. She just feels like something weird is about to happen. Uncomfortably she looks around the lines of trees surrounding her but she doesn’t spot anything suspicious between them.

“You okay?” Octavia asks from next to her, one eyebrow arched.

Clarke feels a grimace coming to her lips. “I don’t know, I just feel like something’s wrong.”

“About the meeting?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, not that. Nevermind, it’s just a feeling.”

“Never underestimate your gut, Clarke.” Octavia says, her expression hardening as if she’s expecting a small army of reapers to jump at them any second.

Clarke shrugs. “It’s not like I feel like we’re in danger or anything, it’s just..like something weird is going on.”

Octavia nods, the sharp edge in her face softening slightly. “Guess that’s good then.”

Clarke wants to agree, but she isn’t so sure that it’s a good thing.

\--

They hear it when they’re about fourty metres away from their camp’s gate. 

Crying. High pitched, ear-deafening, helpless crying.

Clarke arches her eyebrow at Octavia and sees that the other girl is equally as confused. Together they rush towards the gate, frowning when they notice the lack of guards. It’s usual for them to have at least two people stand on guard, protecting the camp’s borders at all times. Them being gone doesn't predict anything good.

The crying becomes louder the closer they come to their camp’s entrance. Clarke frowns as she realizes the crying is the only sound she can hear coming from the camp, while it usually gives off this loud hum, a combination of the sounds of people chatting and working. Now there’s just an uncanny silence and high pitched crying. It sends a shiver down Clarke’s spine.

What’s going on?

Clarke quietly signals to Octavia that entering through the second entrance might be a better idea, as they have no idea what’s waiting for them inside, and Octavia nods with understanding. Octavia’s fingers slowly reach for the sword she has behind her back and Clarke can feel her own hands tightening into fists as they walk through the hidden second door in their wall and step into the camp.

There Clarke stops in her tracks, because their camp -usually buzzing with the delinquents doing their daily tasks- is now filled with loudly crying and yelling toddlers. 

\---

“What the hell?” She hears Octavia murmur behind her. 

Clarke turns around, feeling absolutely dumbstruck. She looks at Octavia, who’s staring at the crawling mess of children with wide eyes. 

“Do you think they are..?” Clarke begins her sentence without finishing it because it’s pretty clear that they are.

All the delinquents in their camp have suddenly gone back to the age of three.

Clarke stands in slight shock as she stares at them. Some are crying, loud and aimlessly. Others are just crawling, making their way through the dirt. None of them seem to have noticed their presence yet.

How could this have happened? 

“Magic.” Octavia whispers from behind her. “It must be magic.”

Clarke feels her brows forrow as she wants to argue with that, the scientist inside her coming forward, because magic doesn’t exist. It’s been scientifically proven that magic isn’t real, it’s something out of stories. But when she looks around at the toddlers crawling around camp she quickly realizes this shouldn’t be real either. That this is something out of stories. 

“How did they do it?” Clarke whispered, more to herself than to Octavia.

But that doesn’t mean the other girl didn’t hear her. Octavia turns, her eyebrows sharp. “Who did what?”

Clarke looks up at her, at the sharp edge in the brunnete’s features and feels a sense of guilt come over her. 

“The grounders didn’t do this Clarke.” Octavia said, anger hearable in her voice as she correctly guesses Clarke’s suspicions. 

“Who else would?” Clarke feels a sense of pity come over her, discussing the grounders in a bad light had never gone well with Octavia. "They knew we'd be away from camp."

“I don’t know Clarke but it’s not them.” Octavia walked towards her. “I know Lincoln. I know Indra. I know they wouldn’t do this.”

Clarke just swallows uncomfortably. “I don’t know Octavia, I don’t think we should rush into trusting them.”

“Well I don’t think we should rush into accusing them either.” Octavia spats.

Clarke opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by a short kid pulling on her sleeve. As he looks up at her she feels a smile come to his lips. The freckled skin and messy black strands of hair leave little question to who the kid is. Clarke smiles as she drops to her knees to face him. “Hey Bellamy.”

“Bell?” Octavia asks as she steps forwards, disbelief hearable in her voice.

Apart from the annoyance towards her Clarke can see fondness in Octavia’s expression. Seeing Bellamy as a kid again must really bring up memories for her, since they actually grew up together. Clarke bites her lip as she wonders what that would have been like, having someone your age around all the time. Having a sibling. As she looks at the warm smile marking Octavia’s expression as she holds out her hand to the young Bellamy Clarke can feel her chest heaven with slight jealousy at not having that. Not having someone around who’s known you all your life. Not having one of the toddlers crawling through camp belong to..her.

She can hear Octavia muttering something about how Bellamy can come with her when Bellamy’s big brown eyes suddenly connect with hers. He then shyly looks down, a blush reaching his cheeks, and Clarke can’t help the smile splitting open on her face. He was so shy.

Octavia scowls at that, her reuniting with a young Bellamy not having enough of an happy effect to be able to forgive Clarke for her earlier comment, and grabs Bellamy’s hand. She turns around in order to leave, but Bellamy doesn’t move. Instead he remains where he is, his big bambi eyes staring at Clarke as he shakes his head. “I wanna stay with Clarke.”

Clarke feels her heart pause as she looks at Octavia, who lets out a surprised and rather hurt sounding what.

“Wanna stay here,” Bellamy repeats, biting shyly at his lip, “Clarke’s pretty.”

Clarke huffs out a laugh, a feeling of warmth filling her chest. Bellamy blushes and ducks his head and the general nervousness of it filling Clarke with happiness. Clarke’s grin feels like it might cut through her face if she doesn’t stop smiling soon. She can see the annoyance in Octavia’s expression as she once again tries to get Bellamy to follow her away from Clarke. There’s a desperation for confirmation in the other girl’s eyes and Clarke feels guilt well up inside her, especially when Bellamy breaks loose and runs towards Clarke.

Bellamy’s clutching her legs, his now short arms barely able to wrap all the way around them. A flash of hurt is visible in Octavia’s face, but only briefly as the girl immediately puts on a face and storms off before Clarke can respond, mumbling angry insults underneath her breath.

Sighing she looks down at Bellamy, who’s hiding his face in between Clarke’s knees. Softly she grabs a hold of his wrist, untying him from her and drops to her knees. “Why didn’t you leave with your sister Bells?”

He blushes, ducking his head. “‘cause I wanna stay with you.”

Clarke smiles, the now familiar warmth bubbling up inside her enough to push her guilt away. “Okay Bells, you can stay with me, but you have to say sorry to your sister when you next see her.”

Bellamy looks up at her, nodding with a seriousness that makes her heart melt. Smile at her lips, she offers him a hand and guides him through camp. 

The hours pass by quickly and Clarke can honestly say she hasn’t smiled this much since before her father died. Young Bellamy is incredible, he plays tag with her and wants to let her win even though she’s trying to let him win, he helps the other kids when they’ve fallen and helps Clarke hand out berries to them, he runs in front of her excitedly when he thinks he knows where they’re headed, he holds her hand whenever possible and even climbs onto her back once. 

He’s..so different from the Bellamy she’s used to, so without care. Looking at the excited gleam in his eyes when discovering something new or when something funny happens saddens her. Because she wasn’t just looking at a cute carefree kid, she was looking at a carefree Bellamy. A Bellamy that hadn’t had his world crash down yet. A Bellamy that hadn’t been forced to kill yet. A Bellamy that never knew pain, loss or regret. This was what Bellamy was like without having any responsibilities. Without having to worry about everyone and everything. He’s just a shy, excited kid. She wonders how much of that kid would have survived if life had been kinder to Bellamy.

“Clarke?” He suddenly pipes up, pulling on her sleeve. “Are we married now?”

Clarke snorts, laughing loudly, and gets a frown from an apparently serious Bellamy. She tries to hide her grin when she looks down at him. “Why do you think that, Bell?”

“Cause you are nice and pretty and I want you to be my princess.”

Clarke laughs. “Really? Have I then been spending time with a prince all day?”

“No, only sometimes I’m a prince.” Bellamy mutters, kicking at the muddy ground with his shoes.

“And what are you the other time?”

“Then I’m Poseidon.”

Clarke sputters out a laugh and gets an angry frown from the younger boy. He pouts for the rest of the hour and won’t help her help the kids until she apologized for laughing. She mentally notes not to accidentally insult his historic fantasies again.

A grimace came to Clarke lips as she notices it’s becoming dark out. Soon night will fall. Worry arose in Clarke’s mind. She’d done pretty well taking care of the kids during the day, when she could actually see them all. Now it was getting dark and all the kids needed feeding and a place to sleep. She’ll probably have to keep watch as well, god knows where these kids will wander off to if they can’t sleep. Clarke sighed as she realized she couldn’t do this alone. She was going to have to talk to Octavia, who’s promptly been ignoring her all day. Of course Bellamy followed her on her way to the brunette, who was busy braiding the hair of a younger Harper. 

“Octavia?” 

The other adult looked up, not taking her hands of the hair of the toddler in front of her. There’s still a line of anger visible in her features as she glares at how Bellamy is holding Clarke’s hand. “Yes?”

“It’s becoming dark soon. We need to feed everyone and make sure they can go to bed safely. Wouldn’t want them wandering off when we can’t see them.”

The harshness in Octavia’s expression melts away slightly when she realizes Clarke isn’t here to rub Bellamy’s preference for her in her face. Octavia nods. “You’re right, we should set up some beds in the drop ship, have everyone sleep in there.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, that way they won’t get cold either.”

After a small push from Clarke Bellamy walks over to Octavia to say sorry and even though Clarke intended to give them some privacy, the heart-warming hug between the siblings was one of the best things she’s seen all day.

Octavia and Clarke cook up a meal in silence, Bellamy hovering around them, and hand it out to all the kids. They’ve taken all the fur bedspreads, pillows and blankets they could find in camp and spread them out on the drop ship floors. The kids will be able to sleep there safely and because they can just lock the door, they don’t even have to stand on watch. No kids will be able to walk away. Things between her and Octavia are still a little tense, but Bellamy’s apology seems to have scraped the edge off. They’ll be okay.

An hour later Clarke’s sure it’ll be okay. She’s laughing her guts out as Octavia has to chase after a butt naked Murphy that, typically, wasn’t doing what he’s told. Then Bellamy suddenly follows his example and Clarke cracks up as Octavia and she end up chasing after two fully naked three your old camp members for a good portion of the night.

When they’ve finally got everyone tucked in, warm under the fur covers, Clarke notices she’s fucking tired herself. Taking care of kids is hard. Especially this many of them. She stretches herself, satisfyingly cracking some of her bones, before climbing up to the ledge in the drop ship she planned on sleeping on. 

It doesn’t take too long before she sees Bellamy’s familiar curls peeking into the ledge. She smiles as she gives him a hand and pulls him up with her. 

“Wanna sleep with me Bell?” 

Bellamy nods, shyly ducking his head, and Clarke can’t help the now familiar smile from appearing on her lips. She raises her hand and pulls him over. There he sits on the edge of her bed for a while, not really knowing what to do with himself. Clarke laughs, shaking her head before petting on the bed as an indication he can lie down. Before she knows it, he’s curled up against her and she smiles into his hair, kissing the top of his head before dozing off.

\--

Waking up, Clarke groans as she struggles to move, something heavy lying on top of her. 

It takes her a few seconds to realize what, or well who, is sprawled out on top of her. Her eyes widen as she realizes it’s Bellamy. Now adult again Bellamy. His arms are tight around her, having pulled her close in his sleep, and his face seems to be buried in Clarke’s neck. Clarke bites her lip, ignoring the flutter her heart makes at waking up to a cuddling Bellamy. 

Her body stills itself almost automatically, wanting to make this moment last just a little longer. Clarke sighed as she realized how pathetic that was. Not that her entire crush on Bellamy wasn’t pathetic to start with. But she couldn’t really help it. She’d hated him at first, his big alpha dog attitude, but as the weeks passed by they’d formed a mutual respect and understanding. Before she knew how it had happened, Bellamy had become the person who was always there to help her. To advise her, guide her. They pretty much ran the camp together.

Jokes were made about them being the parents of everyone else and Clarke huffs out a breath at the irony of that statement when concerning yesterday. 

She understand where the jokes came from though. They were always there together, whether it was in battle or in politics, and the bond they’d formed had made her longing for him to always be there. The way he cared about camp, about his sister, about everyone. It was beautiful to her. Slowly, she found herself wishing he cared for her like that and boom, her crush was born.

The first few weeks she’d tried to repress it, but then Bellamy would come in again and melt her heart with his worries and concerns. Or he’d be out training and fighting and Clarke found herself filled with worries. After a while she’d accepted the crush as a part of their bond. Not that she’d ever tell him tough.

The body on top of her started to shift, Bellamy grunting as he too awoke. He lifts himself off her slightly, keeping his arm swung over her stomach. “Clarke?”

“Morning.” She tries to sound composed, as if them waking up together is completely normal. His moving had revealed his stomach, as he hadn’t been wearing a shirt, and Clarke’s eyes can’t help but linger.

Putting his elbow down on the bed, he forces himself upwards a bit more, still tired eyes finding hers. She swallows at the widening of them. His voice is still raspy with sleep as he speaks up. “What happened?”

She turns to face him, a blush reaching her cheeks at the intimate position. “Well, you changed into a..child yesterday.”

His brows furrow and he sends her a confused but somehow unimpressed look. “What now?”

“Yeah we don’t really know what happened either,” Clarke laughs nervously, “we just came back from the meeting and you were all suddenly...toddlers.”

Bellamy groans, letting himself fall back down onto the mattress. “What the hell.”

Clarke just laughs, not really knowing what to say, and tries to ignore the fact his arm is still on her. He’s probably still foggy from sleeping, she shouldn’t read into it. A silence falls over them, but Clarke can’t help her nerves so she chooses to tease him instead. “It was actually kind of cute. You were holding my hand and calling me a princess.”

Bellamy laughs, the hot breath landing on her face and she bites her lip at the way the action made her feel. He opens his eyes back up, now staring into hers with an emotion she can’t place. “Well, at least I didn’t embarrass myself.”

She can’t stop the snort from coming out and Bellamy shifts against her, eyes wide. “What did I do?”

“No, nothing, nothing.” Clarke controls her laughter, looking up at Bellamy whilst biting her lip to remain serious. “You just didn’t want to put back your pants on at some point.”

Bellamy groans in front of her, dropping his head on her shoulder as if to hide from her eyes. A pleased smile comes to her lips and without thinking she raises her hand to scratch the top of his head. He pulls back then, staring into her eyes as he grabs a more firm hold of her. Clarke swallows as she feels the energy between them become heavy. It's silent for a few seconds, Clarke unable to focus on anything else except Bellamy's hand on her back.

“So you’re telling me that three your old me held your hand, asked you to marry me and then took his pants of in front of you?”

A smile comes to her lips and she lowers her eyes, feeling her cheeks redden for some reason. Maybe Bellamy was ashamed of how close he'd been with her, seeing as he maybe wouldn't have wanted that. She looks back up to find Bellamy’s eyes on her lips. She clears her throat, feeling small under his stare. “It was cute, don’t worry.”

His eyes go up to meet hers and Clarke can’t help but feel as if there’s something she’s missing. Bellamy has never looked at her like that, it feels loving and intimate. She frowns, realizing it is probably their still very cuddly position. Not that she was complaining about that, she was actually enjoying it a bit too much. Then his hand is on her chin, forcing her to look at him. She can see the doubt in his eyes as he shifts closer to her, his lips now almost touching hers.

“Seems like three year old me had the courage to do what I’ve been too scared to do this whole time.”

She looks up at him at that, a frown coming over her features, when he suddenly closes the small space between them and places his lips on hers. She groans, eyes widening, as she realizes Bellamy is kissing her. He pulls back then, looking up at her from underneath his eyelashes, an unsure look in his eyes. She shakes her head, splitting into a grin so wide it almost hurts her face.

“He had more courage than both of us then.” She says, moving up to let their lips meet again. He groans, wrapping his arms further around her and Clarke can’t help the happy feeling in her chest as she realizes this is really happening.

Bellamy should turn into a child more often.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, this is some older work from my sixteen year old self. I enjoyed reading it back and figured you guys might too. For a bit more serious stories, check out my other work :)


End file.
